


The Librarian and The Hunter

by SweetlySick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlySick/pseuds/SweetlySick
Summary: Set Post Season 11.Chuck has some ideas about the best way to help the Winchesters. They need a Librarian, Dean more so.Reader is a is a badass, short, curvy, clothing and makeup obsessed Librarian suddenly sent to help the Winchesters. You and Dean both hit it off and this is  a story full of fluff, smut and a little Mary Sue about your time with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Note:** hello welcome to my first Supernatural fanfic. It has been a long time since I have written a fanfic, so please be kind. This fic was written more for myself, characters are a little out of character and Mary Sue, but I wanted a long, fluff and smut filled fic that appealed to myself. Reader is a badass, short, curvy, clothing and makeup obsessed Librarian. If this isn’t your thing, then there are some awesome fics out there ^_^

\----

Somewhere in the depths of the cosmos a typewriter was click clacking away with a bearded man typing away and sipping his coffee. If you looked carefully at the top of the page you would see the words “The Librarian and the Hunter: A Supernatural Story”, he took a long sip of his coffee and looked very pleased with himself.

\----

Life had been nothing but cruel to Dean Winchester, every twist, turn and agonising moment planned out by monsters and creatures the rest of the world never knew about. Every moment of peace or every person he loved ripped from him, except his brother. He fought everything and everyone to keep Sam safe and he would do it over and over again. Just like he was destined to do.

He was tired, so very tired. Nothing seemed to ease the ache in his bones and soul. Not even his old pursuits of wine, women and song. Some days he only got out of bed because his body did it on automatic pilot. The things he had done whether for good or bad haunted him, making sleep elusive and peace impossible.

Dean needed something to live for, no more things to fight for, but something to make him start living again. It would sort itself out right? He had his mother back, one more bit of his soul mended right? He would get his spark back and that skip in his step as he saved the world one dive bar at a time right?

Or he could find a Librarian and a strange book knocked out in the bunker…

\----

Life had been both kind and mean to you. You were blessed with loving parents, reasonably good looks, you were a little on the short side, but nothing that slowed you down. When you lost your father at 18 you were lost, but your mother helped you find your way. It was her suggestion you get a job working at the local library, just shelving books until they realised you were good at that and then you were given more hours and allowed on the desk. It was always your mum who helped you apply for part time study so could slowly, but surely work your way through the ranks until you were one of the youngest Library managers in your area.

When she died though, you didn't know what to do next. Holidays, dinners out with friends, study, district manager all just seemed so bland and wrong. One of your girlfriends told you, you had stopped living, that you needed a man in your life. You tried online dating, people just got weird when they found out what you did for a job, too many naughty librarian fantasies.

So you went to work, spent your money online on things you didn't need, but helped you pretend you were doing ok. Eventually it would sort itself out right? Eventually you would get your mojo back and start your plans to conquer the world of Libraries again right?

Or you could wind up knocked out by a stray book in someone's underground bunker…


	2. Chapter 2

The day started like any other for you, get out of bed, curl your hair, while it was cooling put your makeup on, pick out an outfit from your almost exploding wardrobe, set hair. Have a cup of coffee while wolfing down breakfast. Hop in your little car and avoid as much traffic as possible. Turn off the alarm at work, turn on all the lights and start the almost coal powered ancient computers. Check your phone, check your emails. Your staff start to arrive for the day, you say hello, make them coffee, chat with them and get the library open. All of a sudden it's lunch time and you have only had two grumpy customers and no grumpy emails and no police so far today. Fast forward and it's closing time and you are still at your desk, no staff and you shouldn’t be there, but one more bit of paperwork. Once it is all done the sun is already starting to set and you sigh, wondering how you went from singing songs at the kids session and recommending books to do nothing but admin work and handling the grumpy ones.

What would mum have said? Told you it’s alright, suggested you maybe move into the event planning side in the council Library team maybe? Do some more study? Volunteer? You wonder out and look at your library, tidy, with kids drawings and books as far as the eye can see…well almost tidy. One of the Stack items was sitting on one of the coffee tables, the Stack Librarian would pitch a fit if it wasn’t where it was meant to be, someone must have missed it in the end of the day’s tidy up.

It's no pain for you to take it down stairs to the stack, you haven’t been in forever, especially to do something remotely Librarian like. You find the lift and make your way down. There was something about the stack that night, a little spooky. It was silly really you have been down there thousands of times after hours by yourself, but it was spooking you a little bit to tonight. You turned on all the lights to make it less unnerving.

Just put the book away and then it was time for home and a whiskey, while you spent too much time online before bedtime. You found the spot and pulled the step stool, thank goodness no one from health and safety was around to see you do this in your new heels. A little too high, but breathtakingly gorgeous and they did amazing things for your bum.

When you got up to the shelf level there was something in the spot, something far too old without any library markings. Too old for your library, it should have been in archives in the city. You pull it out and put the Stack book where it belonged. You go to make your way back down the ladder; you weren’t that high, just three rungs up, maybe you were a little shorter than you thought. Maybe the heels weren’t a good idea, because suddenly you’re falling backwards and you don’t remember landing before the world goes dark.

\-----

Dean didn't remember what he had for breakfast today; it was one of those days where there was no case, no trouble, nothing to do. He had tried brushing up on some lore, but he had quickly lost interest and had wondered off to make himself something for lunch. Sam was in the Library with his laptop and a pile of books, happy as a clam to spend his day like that. Dean felt the need to do something, to stretch his leg and was thinking about going for a drive when there a loud crash from the Library.

“Sammy?” he called starting to walk back with his coffee.

“Dean! Come here!” Sam called back; Dean could hear the alarm in his voice.

“You ok?” Dean asked rounding the corner to the Library.

“She came crashing down from no where” Sam said alarmed and just pointed to someone on the floor.

Sure enough sprawled on the floor there you were. Small, wearing glamourous office attire, with killer heels and a strange book. Dean stood there just like Sam, absorbing the fact that a woman and a strange book had appeared in the Library.

“I caught it out of the corner of my eye, it was like she fell in” Sam said.

“You think she is a monster?” Dean asked, not too sure.

“Could be, but this place is warded and just look at her, not the menacing type” Sam bent down and checked your work badge. “She works at a Library”

Dean was looking at you; you were awfully young and quite foxy for a Librarian, not what he pictured at all. Something almost out of one of his magazines, maybe he was daydreaming.

“Demon?” Dean suggested. 

“I don’t think so, but I’ll get the Holy Water” Sam trudged off to find the holy water and a few other things to test you with.

Dean was left with you, he only felt a little bad for checking out your behind while you were unconscious. He really hoped you weren’t a monster of any kind, as his day had just gotten a lot more interesting.

Sam called out to Dean just as you came to, he turned away for a moment and all you could see was great big man. So despite the warning of the Stack Librarian in your head you threw the closest thing to you at him in an attempt to make a break for it…the strange book.

Flying books and small Librarian elbowing past was not the first thing Dean has expected. Luckily Sam was in the doorway and stopped you dead in your tracks with a splash of Holy Water to the face. How did you run in those shoes anyway? They did great things for your bum though.


	3. Chapter 3

The Holy Water to the face stopped you in your tracks and had you sputtering with quick boiling rage. Sam felt a little bad, especially as it soaked into your blouse and made it less than opaque.

"Who the Fuck are you and what do you want" you growled.

Your friends, especially your work ones gave you a hard time about how you always seemed to forget how short you were, savagely giving anyone a talking to when they deserved it, no matter how many times your size they were. And this mountain of a man was no different. At least he had the balls to look a little ashamed and didn't throw anything else at you.

"Ummm" the mountain man said.

"Who are you? and how did you get into our bunker?" asked the other slightly smaller mountain of a man.

You turned to him sharply and then you realised you were not in your Library any more. You stopped.

"Bunker? Did you Motherfuckers kidnap me?” You were gone now, temper and fight or flight reaction kicking in.

Dean was a little surprised about the mouth on you, especially with the way you were dressed, outfit of an old fashioned pin up and mouth of a sailor.

“Whoa whoa whoa” Sam said putting his hands up, trying to defend himself from your accusing finger. “No one kidnapped anyone, you just appeared to fall out of thin air” he said “With that book”

You looked at that weird book still on the floor.

“How could I just appear in your underground lair?” you demanded, hands moving to your hips.

“Bunker, not lair” Dean corrected.

You turned on him again. You were a little intimidating despite barely reaching his shoulder, he kind of dug the foxy, terrifying thing you had going on.

“If you are some creepy, women stealer axe murderers you have another thing coming” you hissed, that finger of yours out again slashing through the air at him.

“I promise we didn’t kidnap you and were are not going to hurt you” Sam said, stepping to stand beside Dean.

“I am Sam and this is my brother Dean” he offered his hand for you to shake.

You took it eyeing him suspiciously, his hand almost swallowed yours completely, but he was gentle and shook it politely.

“Y/N” you said.

Dean the smaller mountain of man didn’t offer to shake your hand.

"This is where we live, because of our ah..er work” he offered. “My brother here was in our library studying and you suddenly appeared in it, falling from the ceiling like some sort of playboy librarian of oz"

You chose to ignore that last bit, didn’t need to encourage any Librarian fantasies, especially when you still weren’t sure if this was a nasty, sex slave dungeon yet. Though he was pretty cute, actually damn gorgeous for a creeper, if he was one.

"Well I was in my library, putting a book away, most likely should not have been on a step ladder in heels, then I found that strange book I hit you with, next thing I know I am falling off the ladder and wake up to you looming over me" you babbled a little.

Everyone turned to the book again, lying there looking a little too ominous for your liking. It was old, very old, but very well kept. With writing on it that you couldn't read.

The two men looked at each other and both put away their weapons, you hadn’t noticed those when you started ranting. Nice to know you weren't going to feature in an axe murder movie just yet.

So mountain- Sam was nice enough so far, it was just Dean you were a little unsure of. Despite the gorgeous tall, dark, handsome and a little brooding thing he had going on, he looked a little unhinged.

"Where am I exactly? Maybe the time, date and year to make sure I haven't come out of a board game"

Dean cracked a smile, well that was a start, they had watched Jumanji at least where ever you were.

"Lebanon, Kansas, America. Monday 15th June 2015. 1:45pm" Sam said looking at his phone, it was a smart phone, nothing strange.

Hang on June??? It was Wednesday 12th August 2015 when you were at work, in the evening. Kansas?

“Nice try there buddy, it's actually Wednesday 12th August 2015, sometime after 7 in the evening” you said with a forced laugh.

They didn’t laugh and gave each other a look. Sam took out his phone and showed you, sure enough it had the date that he said.

"I swear to you that's not the date, It was Wednesday 12th August, I was doing my quarterly report and had to write the date a million and one times when I signed off some paperwork” You started to panic.

You need to sit down and found the closest chair, they both looked concerned and asked you a heap of questions you answered without really listening to them.

You had frowned at the suggestion of being a demon and lying. Sam brought you a towel to dry off and apologised for the Holy Water, which confused you and the older one offered you a drink while they sat down in front of laptops to find out more about you.

Two whiskeys later and they both looked up at you looking pale.

"What?"

"Y/N you don't exist, neither does your library" they said.

The world stopped and it was a little hard to breathe.

"What do you mean I don't exist?"

"No one by your name, date of birth, address, social security has ever existed in America. We ran everything we could. Then we checked your library in burned down ten years ago and the city mayor decided to never rebuild" Sam said gently coming to crouch in front of you.

You sat there stunned, you didn't exist, but how could that be. You had all these memories and had very much existed in your world a few hours ago.

"Am I from a different reality?" You asked, head falling into your hands "Oh God please don't let me be having a mental break" you groaned.

Sam joined Dean again and they spoke in hush whispers. Dean took out his phone and called someone, more hush whispering while you sat there head in hands, mind racing.

“Hello” a new voice said.

You jumped and looked up. There was a much shorter man in a trench coat standing in front of you now.

“Hi” you said weakly.

“I’m Castiel” he said.

He had an odd way of talking.

“Y/N” you said.

“Sam and Dean asked me to help them figure out how you got here and who you are” he said.

“Go for it” you sighed leaning back in the seat.

Castiel turned to the brothers. They sighed.

“Castiel is ah, well you see…”Sam started.

“Cas is an Angel” Dean butted in. “What? She might as well know, not the strangest thing to happen to her today” he mumbled.

“Dean is correct, I am an Angel of the Lord and I can find out where you are from” he said crouching in front of you.

“Sure Angel, go for it” you snorted.

You had swung back to just thinking you had been drugged and kidnapped by three weirdos.

  
“I need to touch you, is that ok?” Castiel asked.

You levelled him with a glare.

“No” you said icily.

“Just your forehead” Sam said.

You looked back at the trenchcoat angel.

“Sure, whatever” you sighed.

He touched your forehead gently and suddenly you vision swam with all sorts of images, your child hood, your job, the last few days and events you had never seen before. Monsters of all kinds, creatures with wings, Sam and Dean fighting them and weird black eyed people. Suddenly you were back on the chair with the trench coat guy looking at you curiously.

“She was sent here” Castiel said.

“Who by?” the brothers asked in unison.

“God” Castiel said.

“Chuck sent her?” Dean asked.

“How do you know that?” Sam asked.

“He left like a voicemail amongst her memories” Castiel said looking at you with his head tilted.

“Why?” Dean demanded.

“Said you needed help and Librarians are like, practically his gift to the world, then there is L and a O and a L. He also says be nice to her as she isn’t from this reality and may take a little bit of adjusting to everything” Castiel turned to look at the brothers. “What does L and O and L mean?”

“Lol” Sam said stunned.

Castiel looked confused.

“It means Laugh out loud, people use it when they txt one another” you said.

You just sort of sat there. How could any of this be true? God sending you to help these people? With what? Why you? Different reality? Why was God loling?  
“I think I need some fresh air” you said. “Door?” you asked.

Sam stepped forward and offered to show you the way outside. As you walked along beside him you chanted in your head:

_‘Please let this be a weird dream from hitting my head, I’m just unconscious on the stack floor’_

Unfortunately, deep down inside you knew it wasn’t though.


	4. Chapter Four

The world closed in a little bit and you could feel your chest tightening, making it harder to breathe as Sam took you outside. You didn’t even try and remember the way out and as you miserably failed to hold it together in front of this giant man who now supposedly was such a big part of your life, you wondered just how the hell this all happened. There was even a part of you that hoped that it was all just some sick joke and the brother’s were all just gonna fall over laughing any moment and tell you that there was a hidden camera somewhere. But you could not deny all of those visions in your head when the Angel touched you and he had spoken in your head and it was like nothing you had ever experienced before.

‘Believe Y/N in the will of God, all will be revealed soon enough’ the Angel with his bone rattling voice had said in your head.

You didn’t really want to believe in the will of God, you wanted to be back where ever you had been before, in your Library or in your own bed.

“You alright?” Sam asked.

You bit back your harsh response, no need to bite his head off, it wasn’t his fault and you didn’t really want to make an enemy out of someone you were going to have to rely on for the next wee while.

“Not as much as I would like” you sighed pinching the bridge of your nose.

You leaned heavily against the railing of the stairs. It really was some strange underground lair, well hidden as well.

“You’re very calm about all this” You pointed out.

Sam shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

“It's not the strangest thing to happen to me and my brother, and you sort of learn to roll with the punches” he said with a sad smile.

“Does God interferes a lot in your life?” you asked brushing dust off your skirt.

Gosh you most likely looked a mess, at least your blouse had dried out. Why hadn’t you put on your coat before going into the stacks? Oh lordy, what were you going to wear while you were here? Not plaid like the mountain brothers, oh your beautiful wardrobe, what would become of it? Left all by itself.

Now was not really the time to be worrying about your wardrobe, but it did make you feel a little more normal. At least there was something you had some semblance of control over, especially if you could convince them to take you shopping.

“Well he is a recent development in our lives, but Angels, Demons, monsters have interfered with our life for a long time” Sam said with an unconvincing smile.

When the trenchcoat angel had touched your head to read the “voicemail” from God, you had seen all manner of things, a lot about Sam and Dean.

“So all that stuff I saw was true?” God you could do with a drink, this place, if it was even real was sounding worse and worse.

“More than likely” Sam sighed. 

Some of the things you had seen, had not shed Dean and Sam in the best of lights. Burning, killing, digging up grades.

“Who are you people?” you demanded, suddenly worried again.

“Look all you have to know is that it's our job to stop those things, Dean and I have stopped all sorts from happening to the world. We’re not perfect, but we try our best. We will look after you, seems as though God has plonked you in our life for a reason” Sam said firmly.

His words were genuine and put you at ease a little.

“So God thinks you two need a Librarian? What am I am meant to do catalogue your Library?” you asked a little snidely.

He laughed a little.

“You may be able to help us find information about whatever we are hunting next. There may even be some other bigger part for you to play, unfortunately the higher beings can be a little vague on the details” Sam said, shrugging again and looking heavenward.

Your temper came back and chased the worry and sadness away.

“Who the Hell is this God person to decide what is good for me and what is good for you? I was happy where I was!”

“Well he is God” he said smiling again and you sighed.

“I just- it's a lot to take in” you sighed crossing your arms.

“I know it is, but we have no way of sending you back to where you are from and I don’t know if we can even reverse something God has done like that” Sam explained.

“Can’t we you know, ask him?” you asked a little hopeful.

His shoulders slumped a little.

“God isn’t around” he said with a grimace.

“So what about my life back where ever I’m from” you said waving your hand in the air. “I mean I have no family, not even a cat, but my library”

“I don’t know” Sam sighed.

“Oh” you whispered.

And you were back full circle to feeling lost.

“I’m sorry this has happened to you Y/N we didn’t want this to happen” Sam offered touching your shoulder gently.

You nodded, but nothing would come out.

“It’ll get better” Sam said.

This really did not surprise him, how many times had something strange and unusual messed with him and his brother? How many people had he had to reassure? Was this going to become your life too?

If this was it, then what would your mum had said? “Y/N you have two tall, dark and handsome men and an Angel who do this as a job looking after you. If you are to be their Librarian, then you be the best damn Librarian you can be. If you’re to help them, then girl you better learn to shoot” You smiled a little bit thinking about what your mum would make of all of this. She was inherently positive and you tried to be like her. Maybe this was the next thing for you?

“Yeah, yeah, I need another whiskey” you mumbled standing up.

Sam’s face lit up a little bit.

“You and Dean are going to get along fine” he laughed.

Sam opened the door back down to the bunker for you and you hesitated. It felt a little final, going back inside.

“You’re definitely not going to lock me in your dungeon right?” you asked looking up to Sam.

He smiled at you, it felt genuine and all of a sudden you really wanted to help him and his brother. Life had obviously been rough on these two, just the small glimpses of what they had to deal with had made that clear. Maybe you could really help.

“Definitely not, you can leave any time you want, but I think you’ll find it's safer with us”

So with a deep breath you stepped through the door and back into the bunker. 

\----

Dean had poured himself a whiskey while you were outside with Sam. 

“What are you playing at Chuck?” he asked no one impaticalur.

A Librarian, from another reality? Good call. Most dangerous thing she did all day was likely lift heavy books, she also looked a little high maintenance with her clothes and makeup. How would she cope living with them, what happens if she got tangled up in all the monster crap?

“Just Awesome” Dean muttered taking another swig of his drink.

They didn’t need another person to worry about, let alone someone who looked like a stiff breeze could knock them over. Dean hoped that you would plead them to drop you at the nearest town with some money and be on your way

You came back with Sam, looking a little ruffled, but all together not hysterical. He was impressed.

“So ready to be a Librarian of God?” Dean asked.

Sam glared at him.

“Get me a whiskey and we’ll see how we go” you said falling into a chair.

Ok so you were a little sassy, maybe you would fit in around here. Dean poured you a whiskey handed it over, but he was not yet convinced you had what it took to survive and he did not want that blood on his hands, there was already enough.

“So I am to stay here and help you with your...job?” you asked taking a sip perched on one of the seats.

“According to Chuck” Dean shrugged, leaning back to watch you.

You were tired and stressed, but you held it together well. You expression was as blank as you could make it, your eyebrows a little high up your forehead, but still rather calm looking. Dean wondered what you could possibly deal with as a Librarian that could lead you to have such a good poker face, for a civilian.

Sam was sending him daggers over your head.He had obviously decided this was a good idea.

“Who is Chuck?” you asked, confused.

“God” he replied taking a sip from his glass.

More daggers and bitchface from Sam.

“You call him Chuck?” you demanded.

What? were these people bros with God?

“Yeah he prefers it” Dean said.

You looked up at Sam who threw his hands up in disbelief. 

“Dean” he groaned.

“What?” Dean demanded.

“So Chuck is God and you know him? You also know an Angel, which are also real. Judging by the fact you thought I was one, so are Demons?” you asked playing with your cup rather than actually drinking its contents.

“Yes and they are all dick bags” Dean said putting his drink down.

Sam stomped out of the Library to get a beer.

“What else is real?” you cautiously asked.

Sam came back in and the brothers looked at one another and then in unison said:

“Everything”

“And you hunt these things?” You asked trying to be cool, but coming off a little shrill.

“Whenever we find cases of them hurting someone we figure out what it is and get rid of it before it hurts more people” Dean explained.

You thought that was really noble of them, but why would anyone do that? Especially since it was more than likely no one knew they were doing it.

“And this place? Your lair?” you questioned with a wave of your hand and looking around at the very immense, tome filled Library.

“Bunker” Dean corrected.

“Our grandfather was part of a group of people who studied and dealt with monsters called the men of letters” Sam interjected, he was a little tired of Dean.

You got the feeling Dean was the more weary brother, less likely to make friends and to agree with God-er Chuck.

“So youre them?” you asked around a sip of your drink.

“Ah no they were wiped out by demons before were were born, we are just hunters” Sam said with a grimace.

Things were getting a little heavy and you were tired, it would be close to midnight where ever you were from and all this Supernatural crap was frying your brain.

“Well my brain is sore” you said draining your glass.

“Yeah maybe we should leave this for tomorrow” Sam said trying to give your a reassuring smile.

Dean watched you from his seat quietly. You could not read his expression, nor did you know if you were passing whatever he was trying to figure out about you.

“Maybe I should try get some sleep, is there somewhere I can sleep?” you said, suddenly very keen to be alone.

“Yeah we can find you a room” Sam said jumping up and leading you to the door.

Dean stayed where he was, unmoving and expression still the same.

“Oh um could I maybe borrow a shirt to sleep in. These clothes are all I have” you said embarrassed.

Sam’s face made a O expression.

“Oh yes, of course. I can clean them for tomorrow and we can take you out to get more” he said with a warm hand on your shoulder.

You looked back at Dean, still nothing. He was not going to be a friendly one then and it made you a little sad. You wanted to help, to make your stay and their “job” easier. 

“Um thanks” you mumbled as Sam lead you along.

Tomorrow, you would work on him tomorrow.


End file.
